And after the end
by Bouboub
Summary: What's happen after the end.. An alternative story of Sue and Sean.


**Chapter 1 - Sean POV**

 **Note 1** : I do not own The Middle. No copyright infringement intended. I really love the TV show and I think the writers did an amazing job.

 **Note 2** : This is my first fan fiction. As you will read, English is not my native language. I'm French and I'm sorry if there is any misspelling or any grammar error. I will be really happy to have feedback about the story and my English.

* * *

At last, Sean seated on the plane from Detroit to Amsterdam. He was lucky, the flight was quite empty, he would be able to sleep a little bit. After all the events that just happened, that was a good thing even if he was not sure he would be able to shut down his thoughts and happiness.

He looked at his flight tickets. He had 3 hours of layover in Amsterdam, he really hoped that he would have enough time to cross the border and catch his flight to Accra. His father told him that there was plenty of time. It's faster and easier to cross the emigration in Europe than in the USA. Axl said the same thing, so he was a little be more confident. Moreover, if the company sold this journey, it means that it was possible. He searched for his phone to send a last message to Sue before putting it in flight mode.

\- " _I boarded. Miss you so much. Enjoy these few days with your family! There is a wifi sign so I will be able to buy a wifi plan. Love you. Miss you sunshine_ "

He just had to wait a few seconds to receive an answer (even if it was quite late).

\- " _Have a nice flight! I love you so MUCH! I can't believe that a few hours ago, I was just Sue and now I'm Sue officially in love with Sean Donahue! Even if I would love to speak with you during hours, I think you should try to sleep :). You need to be so ready for Ghana! xoxoxox_ "

\- " _And I can believe that my dreams come true. I tried so hard to tell you that I liked you... Love you. Need to put my phone in flight mode. Miss you._ "

After looking carefully at the crews showing the security announcements, Sean was looking out of the window and was thinking about everything that happened today. Even if he didn't regret any decision he made, he was a little bit relief to be on this plane. He knew that Sue is his soul mate, and he knew that he would have regretted every single day if he would have not been able to talk to her before leaving for Ghana (after finding the snow globe), but he was still a Donahue. And when a Donahue took a commitment, he need to fulfill it. He made one with the hospital in Ghana that he almost failed...

Thankfully, the operator was really nice and sympathetic. As he had a 10-hour layover in Detroit, she managed to put him in another flight and she also cancelled the first part of the journey without cancelling everything. His father who traveled a lot for his work may have helped it. When a Platinum member asks for something, it is difficult to say no.

Anyway, now, he could relax and thought about Sue and the future with her without any stress linked to the travel. He didn't know why but he started thinking about Sue and Darrin. It was funny, because when they began to date, he was so annoyed to see them together, almost as much as Axl was. He always thought that it was normal because he thought he saw Sue like a sister. And you don't date your Bro' sister. That's one of the main Bro' rules! So it was logical he did not like when Darrin always brought Sue on the conversation or when they kissed in front of Axl (and him)... or when Darrin defended her in front of Axl.

After the fiasco at the concert, he was so irritated. First, he thought it was because Sue was their Yoko Ono like Axl explained. But now, the more he thought about it, the more he felt like he was more disappointed with himself. Indeed, Darrin, even if he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, always defended Sue in front of Axl. Always. And Sean never did something like this, and now, he felt like he did not deserve her. Even if he was smarter than Darrin, he was way more courageous than him.

Why did his brain bring him these memories when he was going to another continent for 3 months? Why did the only thing that he thought was how another guy did better stuff for her them him? He needed to talk to her, right now.

\- " _You can now use your personal laptop and connect to Delta wifi with Gogo. You have the choice between three plans. [...]. You will find more information on the leaflet in front of you._ "

Sean turned his phone wifi and decided, first, to use his 10 minutes free to send a good night message to Sue and to be sure she was awake.

\- " _Hi Sue! I'm on my way to Amsterdam and I thought about you (like always). I'm so lucky to have you. I'm not sure I deserve you, but I love you so much. I feel like a complete idiot to have wasted so much time. Good night._ "

\- " _Hey, you! What are you talking about? Do you really think that you don't deserve me? Do you remember that you drove several hours to ask me to go to the prom and I rejected you 3 times. 3 TIMES! And this is just an example. I would have been really difficult if I thought you don't deserve me :-)! If someone needs to question themselves, it should be me. I mean, as I said before, I rejected you 3 times. I yelled at you after you helped us get our apartment back and so one and so one... Anyway, this is the past and only the future matters. I love you, I miss you and I really want you to be happy_."

\- " _You are such a beautiful and unique snowflake. I was starting to have bad thought about past events. Like I never defended you when Axl was a jerk with you. And as always, you manage to bring me back to the right path. I don't agree with everything you said. You deserve me, you were always here for me. You listened to me and you never judged me especially during my hippie phase except maybe for the Donahue running joke :-)!_ "

\- " _As someone really smart told me one day (not so distant): "we rescue each others". Now, you need to sleep! You need to be ready for Ghana! Love you so much! Here's a little something to bring with you in Accra._ "

A few seconds after, he received some pictures of both of them on the newly special road, kissing and smiling at each other. Immediately, Sean put one of them as a screensaver. Like this, he will see his Sue all the time.

\- " _I'm still waiting for the food so I have, at least 1 hour before trying to sleep... I just bought the 1 hour plan. I used my 10 minutes free to contact you and to be sure you were awake. I have no idea what time is in Denver to be honest._ "

\- " _Oh, that's so nice! It's around 7PM. I was doing some research about Ghana. Accra seems to be a really nice town. It's so different from here. You will learn so much stuff. Do you know that Accra twins with Washington DC and Chicago?_ "

And then, they talked during the entire hour. Sean asked her a lot of questions about Denver and the trip and Sue gave him a lot of information about Ghana. He already had most of them but he was so happy that she took time to learn about what he would see and do.

In parallel, he also received some messages from his mother who was not that happy about everything.

\- " _I know that you are young and in love. I really like Sue, she is a really a good girl. But you were really lucky that your father was able to help you! I hope you will understand that some choices may have bad consequences. Did you even think about would have happened to your career if you have missed your flight?_ ".

After this, he managed to sleep during 4 hours before landing in Amsterdam. As his father and Axl said, he crossed the border really fast. He had time to drink some hot chocolate (too early to drink a dutch beer) and some _stroopwafels_!

He sent several messages to Sue but it was really early for her. There was a time difference of 8 hours between Amsterdam and Denver. At first, he was disappointed when he found that they were no wifi in his flight to Accra (thanks KLM!), but after some time, he thought it was better because Sue needed to focus on her family and her brother.

* * *

 **Note 3** : Thank you for reading this first chapter!


End file.
